


Фениксово перо

by Thexalux



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Canon Compliant, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: По Нижнему городу прошел слух, что один коллекционер странных и экзотичных предметов готов заплатить большие деньги за перо феникса.
Kudos: 1





	Фениксово перо

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Фениксы здесь — это что-то между фениксами из Heroes of Might and Magic III и жар-птицами из «Конька-Горбунка»;  
> 2\. Таймлайн первого акта, Хоук — разбойник с парными кинжалами;  
> 3\. В подарок для Finnverberg на Secret Santa 2020/2021;  
> 4\. Бета: Herr_Tatzelwurm.

Но для счастья своего  
Не бери себе его.  
Много, много непокою  
Принесет оно с собою.

П. Ершов, «Конек-Горбунок»

О прошедшем по Нижнему городу слухе ему рассказал, конечно же, Варрик — за рюмочкой антиванского бренди на втором этаже «Висельника». В свете огня из щедро затопленного камина сытое довольство на его лице становилось очень обстоятельным и ленивым, и Варрик превращался из пронырливого хитреца в старого сказителя. Образ казался несколько непривычным, но был ему к лицу.

— Говорят, за одно такое перо Антиквар обещает баснословные деньги, — доверительно сообщил Варрик и хохотнул, как бы предлагая посмеяться над веселой нелепицей. Хоук не посмеялся — присвистнул.

— Даже так, говоришь...

Варрик тут же насторожился, кинул на Хоука быстрый взгляд, покачал в руке рюмку и уже с неохотой прибавил:

— Но едва ли стоит внимания.

— Брось, — возразил Хоук. — Ни за что не поверю, что ты не заинтересовался.

Теперь Варрик посмотрел с долей неодобрения — как будто Хоук испортил удачную шутку, — и поджал губы.

— И кого ты обманываешь, дружище, ты знал, что заинтересуюсь я, — Хоук широко улыбнулся. Варрик гортанно хохотнул; смешок словно вырвался невольно, но Варрик не стал его прятать. Он залпом опустошил рюмку и развел руками.

— Заинтересовался, конечно. И — да, знал, что тебе тоже станет интересно, тебе никогда на месте не сидится... Но тут все не так гладко. Для начала, пойди пойми, правда ли все это. Перья эти, опять же, попробуй отыскать, потому что свечение, которое кто-то там на Расколотой горе видел, ничего не объясняет. На этот раз все доверенные лица молчат, а те, кто говорят, славятся склонностью нести околесицу. Ты сам знаешь, Хоук: фениксы где попало не водятся. И близ Киркволла их никогда не было.

Хоук медленно кивал в такт словам, но как будто бы и не принимал за аргументы. Варрик вздохнул.

— К тому же, сам знаешь, все эти россказни... Фениксово перо достать — это не просто срезать кошель с трупа непутевого разбойника. Все, кто держал такие перышки в руках, пережили страшные несчастья.

Хоук потер подбородок, изображая сомнение, которого очевидно не чувствовал.

— Зачем ты тогда мне это рассказал?

— На самом деле, звучит-то интригующе, — Варрик пожал плечами. — Занятная байка на вечер. Я хотел использовать эту историю как новый сюжет.

Хоук подался ближе; отблеск огня сверкнул в его глазах быстрыми теплыми искрами, лукавыми всполохами.

— И как ты смотришь на то, чтобы проверить этот сюжет в действительности? — Его поза и лицо выражало обаятельную самоуверенность, таким Хоук обычно делался, когда впаривал помойное барахло неумеющему дать ему отпор скупщику.

— Ты знаешь ответ, — отозвался Варрик с нарочито побежденным вздохом и отставил рюмку в сторону. Хоук самодовольно хмыкнул, опустошил свою рюмку залпом и резво вскочил на ноги.

— Тогда пойдем посмотрим, чем занимаются остальные.

Остальных они оставили внизу играть в порочную добродетель, когда Варрик намекнул Хоуку, что в своей комнате он оставил парочку новостей, требующих внимания. Справедливости ради, новости действительно были, помимо абсурдного слуха про фениксовы перья.

Хоук бодрым пружинистым шагом спустился по лестнице под знакомый скрип ступеней и направился к боковому столу.

— Ладно, пройдохи! — весело окликнул он собравшихся и облокотился на спинку фенрисова стула. — Кто из вас сегодня проиграл мои деньги?

Фенрис ухмыльнулся. Хоук не мог видеть его лица, но отчетливо представлял, как триумф проступает на его лице: ложится в изгиб губ и прищур. Такое выражение ему неимоверно шло.

— Изабела.

Изабела напротив него досадливо цыкнула и откинулась на высокую деревянную спинку.

— С тобой становится невозможно играть. Уверена, ты стал жульничать.

— Почему ты думаешь, что я не делал этого раньше? — с веселым вызовом спросил Фенрис, повторяя ее позу и невольно утыкаясь затылком Хоуку в предплечье. Хоук улыбнулся себе под нос, не вмешиваясь в диалог.

— Потому что раньше ты проигрывал чаще. — Изабела поцокала языком и подняла взгляд на Хоука. — О чем шептались?

— Большие новости! — объявил Хоук. — Я нашел нам работу.

Варрик, уже устроившийся за столом, покачал головой.

— Правда? Как здорово, — улыбнулась Мерриль и поставила перед Варриком простенькую глиняную чашку. В «Висельнике» таких чашек не водилось, и напиток, судя по всему, тоже был не местный.

— За нее много платят? — деловито уточнила Изабела. Авелин по правую руку от нее вздохнула и потерла переносицу:

— Подожди, Изабела. Для начала: насколько эта работа незаконная, Хоук?

— Я бы не стал говорить при тебе о незаконной работе.

Авелин кинула на него взгляд, полный сомнения, и Хоук поспешил исправиться:

— Ну, о совсем уж незаконной. Но здесь все чисто. Исключительно охотничий интерес.

— Скажи лучше, чем это все нам грозит, — предложила Бетани.

Хоук почесал подбородок.

— Нам надо добыть одну вещь, за которую обещают огромные деньги. Варрик говорит, что за такие деньги я мог бы вымостить Дорогу Наместника изумрудами, вышвырнуть Думара из его кресла, и мне бы еще хватило на пару ужинов в «Висельнике». И ведь он говорил только про четвертую часть.

Варрик расхохотался, Изабела впечатленно присвистнула, Мерриль приоткрыла рот. Фенрис позабавленно хмыкнул. Авелин выглядела удивленной.

— Создатель, кто вообще готов платить такие деньги?

Хоук загадочно улыбнулся:

— Некий коллекционер экзотических вещичек. Который, на нашу удачу, держит здесь магазинчик. 

— И в чем же подвох? — спросил Фенрис. В его голосе звучал сдерживаемый смех. Исключительно замечательный звук.

— Подвох в том, что предмет почти что сказочный, никто не знает, где его искать и как его добыть, — торжественно ответил Хоук. 

Бетани сложила локти на столе:

— И ты надеешься стать тем, кто узнает и добудет, братец?

— Разумеется! Ты только представь, Бетс, изумрудная Дорога наместника!.. Мы даже переименовать ее сможем.

Бетани фыркнула. Они переглянулись с Изабелой, и последняя потянулась за одной из составленных в центре стола бутылок, достала из ножен кинжал.

— Итак, ты что-то говорил про четвертую часть.

— Да! — Хоук оттолкнулся от спинки стула, хлопнул в ладоши и наконец сел на лавку рядом с сестрой. — Мне нужно два добровольца.

— Только два?

— Разумеется. Смотри, это моя идея, так что по справедливости именно я возглавлю сей славный поход.

— Не возражаешь, если я позаимствую эту пламенную речь, Хоук?

— Все мои речи — для тебя, мой друг.

Варрик весело хмыкнул и сделал глоток из чашки. На его лице появилось и исчезло кислое выражение, и он легонько побарабанил по глиняному боку.

Изабела тем временем протянула Хоуку ополовиненную бутыль, и он огляделся в поисках свободной кружки или кубка. Ни того ни другого не нашлось, так что он отпил из горла.

— Так вот. Варрик пойдет со мной как свидетель и летописец. Так что нам нужно еще двое.

— Судя по тому, что ты здесь описал, Хоук, у меня ощущение, что вы собираетесь на дракона, — сказала Авелин. Хоук развел руками:

— Ну, это под каким углом посмотреть.

— Парень с кинжалами и гном с арбалетом — против дракона? — с иронией ухмыльнулась Изабела.

— Парень с огромной удачей и кинжалами, попрошу!

— Это точно. И недооценивай Бьянку, Ривейни. Как думаешь, Хоук, может, нам отправиться вдвоем и ни с кем не делиться? — Варрик подмигнул ему, и Хоук широко улыбнулся.

— Дельная мысль, мы станем богаты. Надо за это выпить.

Хоук потянулся через стол и стукнулся бутылкой о чашку Варрика, и они выпили под беспечные недружные смешки товарищей.

— Нет уж, я пойду с вами. Вы там точно убьетесь.

— Нет, Бетс, кто присмотрит за мамой, пока меня не будет?

— Это подлый ход! Я не могу волноваться за тебя меньше, чем за нее. Кто за тобой присмотрит?

— Я, — предложил Фенрис, постукивая пальцем по сложенным перед ним картам. Хоук ничего не смог с собой поделать и снова улыбнулся, глядя на темное бутылочное стекло.

— Вот видишь, Солнышко, Хоук будет в надежных руках. К тому же, я тоже прикрою ему спину.

Бетани чуть покраснела. Потом потянулась к чашке Мерриль, отпила и поморщилась:

— Ох. Как горько!

— Это что? — украдкой одними губами спросил Хоук, кивая на кружку перед Варриком.

— Кажется, травяной настой, — так же отозвался Варрик. — Маргаритка сама делает. Хочешь попробовать?

— Даже за право переименовать Дорогу наместника — нет, — скривился Хоук. Варрик хмыкнул, Фенрис тоже.

— И я хочу пойти, — сказала вдруг Мерриль. — Никогда не видела живого дракона, это должно быть восхитительно!

Голос ее звучал взволнованно, с каким-то детским воодушевлением. Варрик хитро улыбнулся ей:

— Это не совсем дракон, Маргаритка.

— А кто? — с интересом спросила она, подаваясь к нему ближе. — Виверн? Грифон?

Хоук, посмеиваясь, сделал глоток и успел заметить, как Фенрис закатил глаза. Потом их взгляды встретились, и Хоук, пытаясь подавить смущение, поднял бутылку:

— Итак, вот они, четверо будущих счастливчиков, — негромко заметил он, предлагая тост на двоих. Фенрис молчаливо поднял кубок в ответ.

***

Ни одна предыдущая работа не была настолько спонтанной и безумной, как эта. Самонадеянно было считать, что стоит им выйти за пределы Киркволла, как милость Андрасте свалится на них с облаков в виде случайно оброненного фениксова пера.

— Скажи, Хоук, ты ведь не думаешь, что мы в самом деле что-нибудь найдем? — спросил Варрик на первом привале, когда они устраивали спальные места. Закончив со своим, Хоук улегся на бок, опершись на локоть, сорвал тонкую чахлую травинку и бездумно покрутил ее в пальцах.

— Не знаю. Может, и найдем. На Расколотой горе чего только не творится, может, в самом деле фениксы. К тому же всегда приятно развеяться.

— Мы можем подняться до Костяной ямы, — предложил Фенрис, сваливая в кучу собранные ветки. Хоук тут же сел, потянулся и зашарил рукой в поисках огнива.

— О, не стоит, я подожгу, — предложила Мерриль, и через несколько минут они уже вчетвером устраивались возле костра.

— Наверное, с пером феникса разводить огонь будет намного проще. Или, может быть, оно воспламеняет все, чего касается? Тогда держать его в руках будет очень-очень неудобно... Ты уже придумал, во что его завернуть?

Мерриль посмотрела на Хоука с нетерпеливым любопытством, и он беззаботно пожал плечами:

— Ни одной идеи.

— Мы даже не придумали, как будем ловить феникса, Маргаритка, — добавил Варрик. Мерриль, казалось, погрустнела.

— Ох, как же так. Я думаю, это должно быть сложно...

— Точно посложнее, чем ловить нагов или кур, — отозвался Фенрис.

— Ну, всегда можно что-нибудь придумать на месте.

— Хоук, это феникс, а не какая-нибудь чудная птица, его не приманишь ни отборным пшеном, ни вином, ни даже друффальским молоком.

— Надо же. Не знал, что слышал эти истории, Эльф.

— Какие истории? — спросила Мерриль.

— Сказки про фениксов. Это одна из них, — Варрик прокашлялся и заговорил, неторопливо и чуть нараспев: — Жил-был в деревне бедный юноша, работал кое-как, то на мельнице, то в таверне, заботился о больной матери, как умел, все грезил о богатстве, славных подвигах и дочке местного торговца. Дочка была так хороша, что глаз не отвести. И вот однажды в таверне юноша услышал разговор между хозяином и старым странствующим магом. Маг спрашивал, какая нынче погода, не обещаются ли дожди и как зреет урожай. Хозяин отвечал, что урожай небывало хорош, а дождей давно не было, но их пока и не ждут. Маг довольно покивал головой и снова спрашивает — не собирается ли, спрашивает, кто за дивными птицами охотиться. А хозяин и не понимает, что за птицы дивные, маг тогда ему и рассказал: этим, говорит летом, они на ближайший холм по ночам слетаться будут, плясать и ночную росу собирать, вдруг какое перышко у одной-двух да выпадет, вот так чудо будет. От одного этого пера, говорит, в комнате светло, как днем, и горит оно и греет целыми днями и целый год.

Мерриль, зачарованная, подалась ближе.

— Хозяин ему не поверил и поднял на смех, тогда маг обиделся и ушел. Но юноша нагнал его и спросил, как же приманить этих волшебных птиц. Маг ему и говорит: они привередливы, похуже старой клячи, приманить их можно только на свежее пшено или дорогое вино. Если, говорит, хочешь изловить одну такую, ты проберись до заката на самый высокий холм у села, поставь на полянку корзинку с угощением, а сам жди. Ночью они прилетят. И как какая-нибудь подойдет к корзинке, ты ее — хвать, и в мешок. Но помни, сказал напоследок маг, что птицы эти способны искреннее желание души слышать, так что прячься понадежнее. Пришел юноша на гору, рассыпал немного пшена вокруг, поставил плетеную корзину около кустов и залег в них. Сумерки почернели, наступила ночь, час прошел, другой прошел, и ничего. Но вот как небо плотным полотном застелили тучи, смотрит юноша, — а из туч рвется сияние, красное, рыжее, точно солнце нисходит или Золотой город на землю падает. Испугался он, но лежит, не двигается и таится. Смотрит: а это птицы чудные, сказочные, все оперение у них красное и рыжее и горит, как настоящий огонь. 

Мерриль ахнула. Хоук поймал себя на том, что и сам с любопытством прислушивается. Варрик продолжал:

— Опустились они в траву, стало светло, как днем. Да только пшена они клевать не стали и к корзине не подошли. Так и пролежал юноша, пока не стало светлеть на востоке небо и птицы не разлетелись. Днем на все скопленные деньги он купил вина. Вечером разлил вино по деревянным плошкам и расставил у кустов. Все повторилось, как и в первый раз: стемнело, прилетели птицы, но только изогнули шеи в сторону плошек, а ни разу не попробовали. 

— И правда, какие привереды, — буркнул Хоук себе под нос. Варрик только кинул на него позабавленный взгляд, но не ответил.

— Юноша расстроился: матушка больна, денег больше нет, и пера волшебного он не добыл. А птицы эти на одном месте долго не сидят. Наутро послала матушка юношу к торговцу обменять отрез ткани на еду, да только торговца на месте не оказалось. Дочка его стоит у прилавка. Сияет ярче всех огненных птиц. Отчего, спрашивает, ты такой невеселый нынче. Мне, говорит, сегодня сон такой чудный снился, что с неба звездочки желтые падают, как дождик. Говорит — и улыбается. Юноша и сам невольно разулыбался. Знаю, говорит, такие звездочки, если пожелаешь, могу тебе такую достать и прямо в руки отдать, хочешь? У девушки глаза засверкали, лицо покраснело. Хочу, говорит, конечно. Только как же ты, спрашивает, звездочку в руках понесешь. А юноша отвечает: я, говорит, не в руках понесу. Она ведь с неба упала, от солнышка откололась, горячая, как огонь. Дай мне крынку холодного молока, я звездочку в него опущу. Девушка дала ему молока, и в тот же вечер юноша отправился ловить дивных птиц на молоко. 

— Надо же, и правда на молоко! — воскликнула Мерриль. — Интересно, они большие? Эти птицы. 

— Вряд ли, — отмахнулся Хоук.

— А ты как думаешь, Маргаритка?

— Мне сначала показалось, они должны быть большими. Как маленькие дракончики, может быть? Или как грифоны?

Веррик рассмеялся, Фенрис скривился:

— Ловить кого-то размером с грифона — на молоко и кувшин вина?

Мериль нахмурилась:

— Я думаю, не обязательно быть маленьким, чтобы любить молоко.

Хоук прыснул в ладонь:

— Вы серьезно собрались это обсуждать?

— Разумеется, нет, — с независимым видом ответил Фенрис. Мерриль повернулась к Варрику:

— Извини, — сказала она с сожалением, — мы тебя перебили. Расскажешь, что было дальше?

— Конечно, Маргаритка. Когда юноша пришел на холм с молоком, сначала все повторилось, как в первые два раза: стемнело, небо затянулось, прилетели огненные птицы, гуляют по полянке, а тут вдруг одна-две раз — и к молоку. Пьют его жадно и хлопают крыльями. У юноши все в груди перехватило, сердце забилось, он выскочил из кустов, да только медленно: птицы его услышали, кинулись прочь, разлетелись. Осталось одно перо, сверкает, горит рыжим пламенем, выглядывает светящимся кончиком из полупустой крынки. Юноша укутал крынку в ткань да заторопился домой. Наутро подарил он перо дочке торговца, показал перо всей деревне ко всеобщему ликованию, — Варрик замешкался, неловко кашлянул и закончил немного скомкано: — Так что дела у него наладились, матушка выздоровела, и принимать в деревне его стали приветливее, и вскоре он женился на дочке торговца.

Мерриль, полностью завороженная историей, даже не заметила его поспешности.

Фенрис подкинул в костер пару веток:

— В той версии, что слышал я, вскоре на деревню напала страшная болезнь, которая выкосила всех, и парень сначала потерял мать, а потом и возлюбленную и стал единственным выжившим, но обречен был страдать до конца своих дней.

Варрик поморщился:

— Существуют разные версии. И для каждой — свое время, Эльф. Но да, есть и такой вариант.

— Удивительно. Я никогда не слышала сказок про фениксов, у долийцев нет таких историй. А что еще про них рассказывают?

— Говорят, что в летние безлунные ночи, когда тепло и сухо, они действительно слетаются на холмы и поляны и разыскивают ночные цветы, чтобы выпить росы из их раскрытых бутонов, — Варрик поворошил палкой костер, древесина хрустнула, и над огнем взвилась стайка алых точек. — Еще говорят, что цветы эмбриума особенно хорошо растут там, где на землю упал огонек от фениксовых перьев.

— Какие красивые истории... Это просто очаровательно!

Варрик улыбнулся:

— Пожалуй, так и есть, Маргаритка.

Они немного помолчали. Сухо потрескивали ветки в костре, пронзительно и громко пищали ночные насекомые, из-под утеса раздавался тяжелый плеск волн и порывистый вой ветра.

— Так что, нам надо было захватить молока? — спросил Хоук.

— Возможно, не помешало бы, — отозвался Варрик. — Но вряд ли это что-то большее, чем красивая сказка. К тому же — не проще ли будет их просто распугать, если такие птицы в самом деле собираются где-нибудь на полянке попить росы?

Хоук хохотнул и откинулся на спину, подложив под голову руки, посмотрел в небо. 

— Распугать — это мы запросто, — сказал он. 

Собирались тучи. Не видно было ни луны, ни звезд.

— Возможно, у нас получится приручить одну, как думаете?

— Мечтай.

— К сожалению, у нас вряд ли получится, Маргаритка. 

— Но было бы славно, не правда ли? Только представьте: домашняя птица-феникс... Они поют? Интересно, какие у них голоса? Или они только танцуют? Варрик, тот маг из твоей сказки что-нибудь знал про песни?

— Как бы ни было грустно это признавать, Маргаритка, но эти сказки придумывал не я.

— Какая жалость!..

Хоук слушал их оживленную беседу вполуха. И сам не заметил, как уснул.

***

Разбудил его вскрик Мерриль и последовавшее за ним «Хоук, проснись!». Не разобравшись спросонья, что случилось, он первым делом потянулся к кинжалам, готовый сражаться с неведомой опасностью, которую почему-то проспал, но потом вдруг понял, что голос Мерриль не звучал ни напугано, ни встревожено. В ее голосе были восторг и радость. Хоук открыл глаза.

Вдалеке, через несколько невысоких горных спин от них, небо прошивали ярко-алые и ярко-рыжие всполохи. Они походили одновременно и на падающие звезды, и на длинные цветные стежки по темной ткани неба.

— Будь я проклят, — раздался сипловатые после сна голос Варрика. — И впрямь как будто небо падает.

Хоук шумно выдохнул. Все четверо уже были на ногах и смотрели в одну сторону.

— Сегодня новолуние, — сказал Фенрис.

— Ох, в самом деле, — пробормотала Мерриль. Целое мгновение они наблюдали чудесное явление в тишине, а потом Мерриль воскликнула: — Так что теперь мы можем попытаться их отыскать! Это же не далеко!

Хоук прислушался к себе: после такого зрелища спать уже совсем не хотелось.

— Если никто не возражает, можем собраться сейчас.

Он оглянулся. Все его спутники казались примерно в одинаковой степени воодушевленными и взбудораженными новым открытием. И спать, кажется, уже не хотел никто.

Они быстро собрались и направились в путь, молчаливые и как будто слишком потрясенные для разговоров — Хоук, по крайней мере, чувствовал себя потрясенным. На словах Варрика все звучало так задорно и притягательно, что трудно было не поддаться. Тем более трудно, учитывая перспективы денежных вознаграждений. Но Хоук не был уверен в правдивости слухов: это звучало весело, это звучало как отличная байка, как прекрасный повод выбраться из города и, может, наткнуться на одну-две группы голодающих на Расколотой горе разбойников... Хоук никак не ожидал, что они ткнут пальцем в небо и получат настоящих фениксов.

— Итак, — с подозрительной бодростью начал Варрик, идущий чуть впереди вместе с Мерриль. — Я уже слышал, что со своей частью вознаграждения планирует сделать Хоук. Что насчет тебя, Маргаритка?

— О, да, Хоук хотел переименовать Дорогу наместника, так? Хм. Я не думала, на самом деле. Возможно, мне стоит посадить цветы вдоль новой Дороги наместника? Или дать клумбам название? Как думаешь, на это нужно много денег?

Варрик сдавленно хохотнул.

— Ты примерно этим и занимаешься без всяких денег, Маргаритка. Не думала сменить жилье? Не скажу, что в Киркволле много предложений, но варианты получше эльфинажа я бы мог для тебя найти.

— Эльфинаж совсем не плох, Варрик. Там бывает очень мило. И я уже со многими подружилась. Ну, я так думаю.

— Сменить жилище — не значит перестать общаться с бывшими соседями.

— О, правда? Я... у меня небольшой опыт в смене места жительства. Я имею в виду, мой клан путешествовал, конечно, — все долийцы путешествуют, — но это всегда был мой клан. Я могу говорить про клан как про «место жительства»? Это все-таки не совсем место, не так ли? И теперь они со мной не общаются, — Мерриль запнулась. — Ох, зря я об этом так болтаю, да? Прости.

— Все в порядке, Маргаритка, это... ничего. Совсем не обязательно прерывать общение. Обычно, я имею в виду. Скажем, если Хоук разбогатеет и уедет, я все равно буду присылать ему свои рукописи.

— Я не буду их читать!

— Кто же тебя спрашивает.

Мерриль звонко рассмеялась, воздушным и беззаботным смехом, от которого Хоуку мгновенно полегчало. Даже Фенрис, шагавший рядом с ним, кривовато улыбнулся.

***

У них ушел весь следующий день, чтобы добраться до нужного места. Почти сразу им пришлось сойти с привычных хоженых троп Расколотой горы и пробираться по заросшим колючей травой и кустарником склонам или по занесенным песчаником прогалинам, по которым, казалось, не ходят даже редкие в этих местах горные козлы. Злой холодный ветер кидал в лицо горсти мокрого песка и трепал одежду, цепляя ее за ветки и каменные сколы.

К вечеру все были вымотанными и неприятно уставшими. Разбить лагерь и перевести дух решили в отдалении от поляны, куда слетались птицы, у подножия большого пологого холма. Закат догорал в морских водах, и до полных сумерек оставалось совсем немного времени, так что они только и успели что смочить горло и перекусить припасенной солониной. После короткого перерыва отправились на поляну, чтобы успеть найти надежное укрытие. На их удачу на поляне оказалось несколько раскидистых кустов, где можно было расположиться даже вчетвером, в достаточной близости друг от друга.

И что же, ожидание — как любое другое ожидание в жизни Хоука, — было тяжким.

Наконец небо потемнело, тяжелые тучи, вечно висящие как над Недремлющем морем, так и над Виммарскими горами, налились чернильной закопченной чернотой, застлали небо от края до края, не пропуская ни капли света. До нужной поры.

...Вблизи все было совсем иначе, выглядело совершенно по-другому, не так, как издалека. Из ниоткуда возник свет, как будто небесный купол раскололся, и из трещин хлынул огонь, и на землю посыпались горящие осколки и камни. Алое, рыжее, золотое пламя лилось сверху вниз, оставляя после себя короткие росчерки следов, которые медленно гасли. Словно огромные пылающие звезды. Свет приближался, и в каждой такой звезде вскоре стали различимы мощные птичьи крылья и длинный пылающий хвост. Фениксы опускались в траву.

Стало светло, как днем.

Вблизи птицы оказались намного больше, чем Хоук мог себе представить. Ему казалось, они должны быть не сильно больше домашних кур или ферелденских фазанов, но фениксы, которых он видел своими глазами, были размером со взрослого барана или молоденького друффало. С крупным крепким клювом, выглядывающим из облепившего голову пламени, с изогнутыми темными когтями, под которыми мялась трава, они могли бы нанести серьезный ущерб простому человеку. 

Черные капли глаз смотрели из яркого пламени, как глухие провалы в бездну, в самую Тень.

— Ничего себе, какие птички, — беззвучно, одними губами, проговорил Варрик. 

Фениксы ходили по поляне, изгибали длинные красивые шеи и встряхивали головами так, что от едва различимых в пламени гребешков отлетали ярко-желтые искры и оседали на землю. Птичий огонь не жег и не коптил зелень, не было ни запаха паленого, ни звука горения. Птицы спокойно подметали огненными хвостами траву, и трава только приминалась от тяжелых перьев и жестких лап.

— Надо было все-таки взять с собой молока, — прошептала Мерриль.

Почти минуту они смотрели на прогуливающихся по поляне птиц в оцепенелом молчании, не в силах пошевелиться, и во все глаза смотрели на пляшущее по гибким телам пламя.

Хоук тяжело сглотнул и медленно тихо выдохнул.

— Мерриль, — позвал он чуть слышно, — можешь подморозить одну из них? Совсем немного.

— Попробую.

Она не стала доставать посох. Медленно и осторожно, так, что ни один листик на ветках не дрогнул, вытянула руку вперед, пошевелила пальцами, как будто пыталась ощупью найти невидимый крошечный предмет в траве, задержала дыхание. Потом коротко выдохнула и сжала пальцы в кулак — словно ниточку оборвала: от ее руки широким веером поползли ледяные змейки, юркие и стремительные, они кинулись вперед из-под куста прямо к птицам, пытались прихватить за хвост и лапы. Птицы закричали резко и визгливо, захлопали крыльями, распушили хвосты, вырывая лапы из тонкого хрусткого льда. Ледяные змейки истаивали, не успев схватиться вокруг горящих перьев, и трескались вокруг когтистых лап.

Мерриль досадливо нахмурилась и вскочила на ноги, перехватила посох:

— Тает! — она ударила посохом о землю, посылая ощутимый энергетический толчок, и фениксы закричали еще громче, еще резче, зло зашипели в их сторону, вспархивая на месте и подбирая лапы ближе к телу.

— Попробую подбить! — Варрик прицелился, и арбалетный болт просвистел совсем рядом с Хоуком. Варрик целился в крыло, но напрасно: болт исчез в пламенном сиянии, и трудно было сказать, что именно с ним случилось.

— Проклятье!

С громкими, почти чаячьими криками и хищным шипением птицы поднимались в воздух выше и разлетались. Вот, всего миг назад на поляне стоял свет, как в знойный безоблачный полдень, а теперь опустилась ночная беззвездная тьма, и глаза резало и щипало от такого резкого перехода. Хоук проморгался и потер лицо. Птицы исчезали в небе далекими красными и желтыми звездочками.

— Какие же они все-таки красивые, — вздохнула Мерриль, убирая за спину посох.

— Да, — протянул Варрик. 

Хоук огляделся. Наверное, если прийти сюда днем, то ничто, даже примятая трава, не напомнит о ночном событии. Сейчас же то тут, то там среди зелени дотлевали крошечные точки-огоньки, упавшие с пламенного оперения. Одновременно и похожие, и непохожие на светлячков.

— Кажется, без награды мы все-таки не останемся, — внезапно раздался голос Фенриса. Хоук обернулся на звук, и Фенрис с самодовольным видом кивнул куда-то вбок. Хоук проследил за его взглядом. Из-под разлапистых нижних веток куста выглядывало светящееся золотым перо.

Мерриль ахнула, Варрик потер руки.

— Счастливая внимательность, Эльф.

— Вот теперь точно можно придумывать, на что тратить выручку, — довольно заметил Хоук и осторожно двумя пальцами за основание вытащил перо из-под куста. Перо не обжигало, но от него лился ровный яркий свет, и шло слабое едва уловимое тепло, которое тут же как будто прошло через все тело. И согреет, и осветит. И красота его завораживала. Казалось, на это изогнутое ослепительное перо можно смотреть целую вечность. 

— Нам нужно будет за это выпить, — хрипловато выдохнул Хоук. — Однозначно.

_P. S._

— Итак, — в запущенной гамленовской лачуге Бетани прислонилась своим плечом к его, и нежно погладила по руке. — Перо феникса, да?

— Перо феникса, — выдохнул Хоук. — Не верится, правда?

— Это точно... Ну что ж, теперь экспедиция как никогда близко, — сказала Бетани, не отводя взгляда от медной чаши на столе. — И на этот раз я тебя одного не отпущу!

— Я буду не один. Целая экспедиция, Бетс, — мягко поддразнил Хоук. Бетани фыркнула.

— Ты понял, о чем я. На этот раз ты точно не уговоришь меня остаться тут.

— А как же матушка.

— Будь ее воля, она бы навсегда заперла меня в комнате.

— Она просто волнуется.

— Я знаю. Но я тоже волнуюсь. И о ней, и о тебе. Не позволю никакому чужому магу защищать твою спину.

— Ладно, Бетс, так и быть. Мой единственный маг-защитник в этой экспедиции, — Хоук приобнял сестру за плечи, и они легко рассмеялись.

Фениксово перо в чаше сияло, как солнце. И в сиянии его таился непокой.


End file.
